Why Don't You And I
by Chibi Shika
Summary: AU. Songfic to Why Don't You And I by Chad Kruger, I think. Mostly SasuSaku, Slight NaruHina, Mentioned ShikaIno, NejiTen. Please R&R!


**Hmmm... I had this idea while listening to my iPod in study. It'sa a songfic to "Why Don't You and I" by The Calling. I think.**

**Heh... Sasuke will be kinda OOC. OH WELL:) I think OOC Sasuke is pretty funny... i'm not very good at being funny though, so if you hate it, TELL ME!! pwease?**

**This is AU. It's my first AU fic... And my first songfic... WO0t!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, nor do I own the song, and my best friend, Chibi Shino, will not allow me to become a Sasuke fan girl, so I can't own him... :P**

**Yayz! Songfic!**

* * *

**Why Don't You and I**

**By Chibi Shika**

There she was. He was in the grocery store where he worked, just stacking tomatoes, when he saw her. Aisle 2. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen something more perfect in the world.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes_

He walked over to talk to her. Butterflies filled his stomach. He didn't care, he was on cloud nine.

_My stomach's filled with the butterflies...Hmmmm and it's alright  
__Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

"Hi! M-m-my name's... um... uh-um... er" he stuttered. **(told you he would be OOC)**

_Every time I try to talk to you _

_I get tounge-tied, turns out _

_And everything I say to you _

_Comes out wrong it never comes out right _

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Yea… How'd you know that?!" he asked in surprise.

She pointed to his nametag.

"Oh… heh… A-and, umm, you're name?"

"Sakura. Pleased to meet you! I just moved in to town." She held out her small, gentle hand for him to shake. He liked the feel of it in his large, fairly rough one.

"Sakura… Like a cherry blossom?"

"Yup, they're my favorite flower!"

"Cool."

"Well, I have to go. See you later?"

"Yeah. I work Monday through Friday in the fruit department, so I'll be here."

"Cool!"

♥♥♥♥♥

Every day, Sakura came back to that store, to "buy fruit". The only thing was, she never actually brought home much… I wonder why…

After she had been coming for two weeks, Sasuke had found out that: She lived on the same street as him, she LOVED dogs, her parents had passed away, but most importantly, she was single.

And he finally got the courage to ask her out.

"Hey Sakura!" he called, as she walked in the store.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" he said tentatively.

"Sure, anything."

Okay, um, wouldyougooutwithmeonsaturday?"

Uuuuhhh, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes," he said, relieved. "Will you?"

"YES! Finally! It only took you TWO WEEKS to ask!"

"Heh… I'll pick you up at seven?"

"M'kay!"

_So I say why don't you and I get together  
And take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other  
And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

♥♥♥♥♥

They had going out for about a month now, and it was Christmas Eve and Sasuke still hadn't gotten Sakura a gift.

He was walking around town, trying to find something to get for her. He walked by a string of stores, then suddenly backed up and entered a small shop.

"Hello sir. Do you know what you would like?"

"I want that one."

Are you sure? This one's much better and that one's the smallest. It might not last as long."

"I'm sure."

"Okay… Do you want it now?"

"Yes." He took the box and left.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was Christmas morning and Sakura woke up excited. She couldn't wait to give Sasuke his gift. It was a guitar. He told her once that he loved to play when they were on a date at a concert. When they got to his house, she asked him to play a song, and he was really good. He told her that his guitar was really old and beat up and he needed a new one. So she got him a full size Fender acoustic. **(Heh… Sasuke playing guitar… heh heh…)**

She showered and dressed in a jean skirt that ended about four and a half inches above the knee. She had black leggings and sand-colored Uggs. **(Hn. Sakura in Uggs? Veeerry OOC… BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Ahem… Any ways…) **She wore a simple red top. She had just finished wrapping his present when the doorbell rang, at around 1:00. She opened the door.

"Hello Sasuke!"

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I got you a present!" He took out a box from behind his back. She took it from his hands and inside was

a...

a...

a...

A...

**Kakashi: Just shut up and tell them what it was!**

**Me:Okay, oka- Hey! Wait a minute! How'd you get in here?**

**Kakashi: Umm... er... uh... Shika did it! _points to Shikamaru_**

**Shikamaru: Leave me out of this you troublesome perv.**

**Kakashi: Couldn't you at least put me in the story?**

**Me: I'll think about it...**

**Kakashi: Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-**

**Me: _slaps Kakashi upside the head_ Anyways...**

"OH MY GOD! A PUPPY!" **(all who thought it was a ring, raise your hand! Chibi Shino: _raises hand_ you know you did...)** She went up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you so much Sasuke!!! I've always wanted a dog!" She got down on the floor and started to play with the cocker spaniel puppy.

"I hoped you'd like her." Sasuke said with a smile. **(See? Still OOC...)**

"I love her!" she said, the small dog licking her face.

"What are you going to name her?"" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! I know! Tsuki!"

"Hmm... Tsuki. That means moon, right?"

"Yup!"

"I like that name. And I'm glad you like her."

_When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around Hmmm  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

"I got you a gift too, Sasuke!"

"Really? Aw... You didn't have to..."

"No, no I did!" She brought out a large box. "Open it! Open it!"

"Okay!" He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Sakura... Thank you!" They hugged and kissed again. He started to pluck the strings of his new guitar. "Wow... This is really great." They heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru!" She nodded towards each as she said their names.

"HI!"

"Hello."

"Teme's here!"

"Um th-thank you s-so much for i-inviting us!"

**(Guess who said what...)**

They sat in the living room and talked while Sakura and Hinata made dinner. Ino wasn't very good at cooking. The doorbell rang, once again. This time, Naruto answered it.

"HI Neji Tenten Lee Shino Kiba Choji Gaara Temari Kankuro!" he panted, not realizing the concept of commas.

They each said some form of a greeting as they walked in the door.

It was finally time for dinner. Guess who was the most excited to eat...

"YAY!!! FOOD!! IS THERE RAMEN??!"

"Yes N-naruto, I made s-some specially for you..."

"Really Hinata?" She nodded her head shyly. "Aw, Hinata, thank you! You're the best!" She fainted. "GAH! Hinata!! What happened?!"

"You made her faint, baka."

"But Sakura... why would she faint because of me?"

"SHE LIKES YOU!!!" almost everyone in the room yelled.

"Oh... heh..."

"You can bring her upstairs. Put her on the guest bed until she wakes up."

"Okay. You know what?" asked Naruto as he picked up Hinata bridal style

"What?" Sakura asked. Hinata's eyes started to flutter open.

"I think I like her too…" He looked down. "Hinata?"

"D-do you really l-like me Naruto?" the Hyuga girl asked.

"Yeah… Merry Christmas Hinata." He said as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto," she said to him confidently, speaking to him without stuttering for the first time.

There came two "Aawww!!"s from Ino and Sakura.

"Okay. Now, LET'S EAT!!!" Guess who said that…

They had a wonderful Christmas dinner of roasted ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, corn on the cob, broccoli, a garden salad, and rolls. And of course, Naruto's ramen. **(I had ramen for dinner tonight. It was soooo good!! I LOVE RAMEN!!!)**

"Sakura, Hinata, this is really good. I think I speak for all of us when I say thanks so much for making us dinner," said Tenten. The others nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome!" said Hinata with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun cooking for you guys!"

♥♥♥♥♥

The group of friends was now seated/cuddled together in the living room. Sasuke sat with Sakura (of course), Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Shikamaru, all three pairs on Sakura's very long wrap-around couch along with Shino. The sand sibs were sitting in three extra chairs. Neji and Tenten sat on the rug with their backs against the couch. Lee sat by the Christmas tree and Kiba and Akamaru sat by the fireplace. **(Yes they have a fireplace because, well, I say so! _sings_ It's my fanfic and I'll write what I want to _stops singing_ Chibi Shino: And NOW she will continue with the story. Me: Right, so, as I was saying…) **Akamaru started to bark as a small dog came running in to the living room after her short nap. (She fell asleep right before everyone got there.)

"Hey guys! Have you met Tsuki?! Sasuke got her for me for Christmas! Isn't she adorable!?!" Sakura held up the puppy.

"Oh... she's so cute!" said Hinata. Sakura hugged Tsuki. Akamaru looked up and walked over to her. He sniffed her nose and she licked him. He licked her back and they started playing together with Tsuki's brand new chew toy.

They all sat, talking sometimes, and sometimes just sitting in silence enjoying the together-ness.**(I don't think that's a word...O.o) **Gradually, everyone left but Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Would you, um, maybe, um, er..."

"Be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course Sasuke!" He pulled her into a deep kiss.

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I say why don't you and I get together  
And take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other  
And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

♥♥♥♥♥

Days passed. Then weeks, then months, a year. It was nearing Valentine's Day, their second as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sasuke had been planning the day for weeks. He was going to ask her. He was nervous. Every time he saw her, his heart raced.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry, but I have to work on Valentine's Day."

"At the grocery store?" she asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. But I do get a five minute break at one, so you can come visit me then."

"Okay!" she said, trying to hide her sadness. She was hoping to go on a picnic.

"Great." he replied. He hoped she didn't catch on to his plan. His heart finally slowed as she walked away.

_Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again' Oh_

♥♥♥♥♥

"Hi Sasuke!" called a smiling pink-haired girl.

"Hey Sakura," said Sasuke, standing proudly in front of a somewhat perfect pyramid of tomatoes. "You know, there's something I want to ask you."

"Ask away!"

"Well we've been together for a while now, and, I um, well. I really like you. A lot. I, um, well, uh," He got down on one knee and shoved a small box at her. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!!!" He stood up and kissed her passionatly. "And this time, you asked all by yourself."

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I say why don't you and I get together  
And take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other  
And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

_So I say why don't you and I get together  
And take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other  
And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

And then Kakashi walked by, to go buy more of his perverted books...

* * *

**Heh... I think that was my longest story yet... YAYZ!**

**I don't think it was that great, but I just had to write it...**

**I think the end was rushed. And kinda cheesy. Hmm... I write cheesy stuff a lot. I guess that's because I'm not that great a writer... meh.**

**R&R (pwease?)**

**-Chibi Shika**

**P.S. I got my laptop yesterday!! Yay! So now I'll probably be on more often and I might write more if you guys like my stories. I'll probably write even if you don't like them... You know, if someone would send me a plot bunny I would try to write a multi-chapter fic! _hint hint wink wink nudge nudge_**

**Did I mention please review?**


End file.
